Invisable
by LiLlY.13.wRiTeR
Summary: Alex Rider had the luck of the devil. But right when he just wanted to fade away and become invisible his many lives begin to clash. From dead people to classmates and questions how will Alex mange to keep his secret. Will Alex always be invisible to the world?


lex Rider sat on his bed in K-unit's hut. Wolf returned from the sergeant's office with a frown.

Cub looked up with raised eyebrows. Fox cleared his throat. The two SAS and SO agents were waiting for a run down.

"Two more SO are arriving tomorrow and the Sarg. wants us to show them around."

Alex groaned. He was 16 and the youngest solider and MI6 agent. K-unit had warmed up to him and his relationship with Fox just helped.

Ben was Alex's guardian and partner. The two of them stayed at Beacon Beacons with K-unit as Cub and Fox. When K-unit was on leave Alex and Ben had a fairly large apartment that they shared.

"What are their code names going to be?" Asked Snake from his bed. Eagle sat on his waiting for the same answer.

* * *

"Cougar and Lynx," Wolf sat down on his bed.

"What unit are they going to belong to?" This question was from Eagle.

"They have their own itinerary from 6, but they'll eat with us."

"Just wonderful." Cub nodded in agreement with Fox.

"Get some sleep you two, you just got back," Snake was being a mother hen to the two SO agent who had just return from a mission in Russia.

Wolf, Snake and Eagle waited at parking lot for the two agents. A sleek black car pulled in and two men in the old SAS uniforms got out.

"I'm guessing your Cougar and Lynx, "Wolf said steeping forward.

The taller of the two nodded. The shorter one locked the car up and got two bags from the trunk. He came to face the men and Eagle's jaw dropped.

"You looked just like Cub." He mumbled. "I'm Cougar and this is my younger brother Lynx." Said the Cub look alike. "I'm the unit leader, Wolf. Snake the medic. Eagle the sharpshooter. Cub and Fox are everything else and they are at a meeting right now. They will join us later.

"You'll be staying at a guest hut and following your special schedule. You will be joining us for meals though."

"6 said you had the new top agents in your unit. Who are they?" Asked Lynx as they headed toward camp.

"Fox and Cub." Said Snake in a tight voice. Eagle had yet to say anything, and was goggling at Cougar.

"This is the mess hall. We sit closest to the door, on the left." Snake pointed to the banged up table.

"You guys have been here before correct?" Wolf gestured to the old uniforms. "Yes." "Nothing else has changed in the past 20 years really. They just rebuilt the hall."

The two men nodded. "You two can go see Sarg then." The men walked away and the three started to whisper.

"Cougar is identical to Cub!" Eagle repeated.

* * *

Cub and Fox walked into the mess hall during dinner. They both looked exhausted as they sat down with their unit.

The two SO agents were in the grub line. Cub laid his head down at the table and closed his eyes.

"Where have you two been all day?" asked Wolf.

"Debriefing. Cubs exhausted. We grabbed food on the way back." Fox answered all his unit's questions before they left their mouths.

Cougar came over and sat across from Fox. Lynx across from Cub. "Fox this is Cougar and Lynx." Introduced Snake.

"Cub, wake up meet the new soldiers." Nudged Fox. A groan left the boy as he lifted his head. Sleepy eyes opened and meet those across from him. His features harded and he got up without a word, and stomped out of the mess hall. "Al," called Fox as he ran after the blonde boy.

Shock filled Lynx's eyes and he got up slowly and followed behind the two agents.

"What just happened?" asked Eagle.

Alex slid down the wall on the side of the mess hall.

Ben sat down next to him. "Who is that Al?" "It's Ian." Tears poured down Alex's face as a man rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks.

* * *

Alex leaned on Ben's arm as he sobbed. "He left me Ben. He let 6 use me as a toy. He was probably in on it too!"

Ian stood and watched as the boy sobbed into the man's shoulder. Why was his nephew here? Who was this man that he seemed to be very close to? Why did the men say that they were 6's agents?

John came out to find his brother standing in the rain watching the two men.

"That's Alex. That's your son." He whispered. "Come back inside. He'll come when his ready." The two agents returned to the table.

* * *

Ben returned alone to the table. "Cub went to the hut. He needs some rest, long meeting today," he said as he sat down.

Ian got the evil eye from ben, "I'm fox." He growled.

"Lynx, and the men said you and Cub are at the top ranks of 6."

"I work for six. Cub has been my cover on occasion, why?"

"Just curious, who are you to Cub?"

"Cub is my charge. I'm his guardian, I took over after his last one died."

Ian's eyes widened. Jack was dead. Alex was with this strange man who had made him a minion of 6, and made him a solider.

"Snake, do you have pain killers back at the hut?" "Yes under the sink."

Fox pulled out a phone and called someone. "Hey Al. Snake has pain killers under the sink. Yes we're still at the Hall. Are you sure? Take your meds al. Ok I'll send him. Yes. Bye Al. See you in a bit."

"Lynx A-Cub wants to see you in K-unit's cabin."

Lynx got up and went on his way to his nephew.

When Ian walked through the doors Alex was on his knees with pill bottles upon pill bottles laid out in front of him.

He was packing them up aphetically in a case. Some had the letter A on the top and others had B.

He slid the pill case under the bed next to him and finally looked at his fidgeting uncle.

"Care to explain?" Growled the boy.

"I was on a long bank trip and was kidnapped." "Cut the crap. I know you work for Blunt. I've been in your office when it was your office. I've seen your file. So tell me where you have been the past two years. Give me a reason to not blame you for everything."

"I was kidnapped with your dad by a terrorist group."

"Scorpia." Alex said bluntly.

"How do you know about…"

"I live with one of the highest rank agents," "What happened to Jack?"

"Scorpia." "Why was Fox the first person on your guardianship list?"

"I was with my girlfriends parents but their house was burnt down, I then went to live with someone of my chosing, and Ben was my only other contact."

"Tom?"

"Parents got divorced." "Why was Fox your only other contact?"

"We knew each other well." As he said that K-unit returned. Ben sat down on the end of the bed.

"Did you have enough time Al?"

"No but it can wait until tomorrow, I need to talk to you tonight." The two of them got off the bed and went out the door, Lynx behind them.

"Ben tell Ian why you were my first contact please."

Ian looked at the man expectantly. John stood next to his brother but no one seemed to notice him.

"We had met more than once and Alex was out with his Godfather and we meet up and grew closer in the past few months."

John started listening for anymore mentions of Ash. Ian was jealous that this man had a stronger relationship with his nephew then he did.

"So, my next question for you, Fox, why is my nephew here?"

Alex stoped and all three men slowed and turned to face him. "Why am I here? You of all people are asking that! I'm here because you LEFT. YOU LEFT AND LET THEM USE ME AS A FREAKING TOY! IT'S NOT BEN'S FAULT THAT I'M HERE. IF THERE IS ANYONE AT FAULT IT'S YOURS AND YOURS ALONE!" Alex turn and stomped off towards the woods.

"I've got to go with Al. You two got to your cabin and figure out a way to get out of the mess you're digging in."

* * *

**Hey guys I've been working on this very hard lately and I've finally finished chapter one. I want to know what you guys think. Should I get a beta = slower updates or not = bad grammar and spelling?**

**Like always read, follow review maybe? Love you all…**

**Byeee.**


End file.
